


why'd you only call me when you're high?

by generalwierdo



Series: seasonal stupor [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hidden Feelings, M/M, living! phantoms, reggie is a sweetheart, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalwierdo/pseuds/generalwierdo
Summary: Reggie is tired of sneaking around with Carrie. So, he decides to sing about it.hey, what else are you going to do?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms) (mentioned), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie/Carrie Wilson
Series: seasonal stupor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of my oneshots series!! Hope y'all enjoy
> 
> link to my playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5E64m9bSVxU8c1vFdOs9Gr
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the songs I reference in this series. All the songs used and their artists will be credited :)

Reggie stared at his phone in frustration. He’d texted Carrie over two days ago asking if she was coming to their gig and nothing. Even though they’d seen each other in math class today, she barely glanced in his direction. This normally wouldn’t hurt so much, except for what had happened after their show a few weekends ago.

And the open mic after that.

And the garage party after that.

Reggie honestly couldn’t tell what Carrie’s deal was, and it was getting annoying. After the gigs, she and he had shared such special moments. Kissed. She said she had never met anyone that made her feel like he did. 

And now, nothing.

Granted, they had both been slightly drunk during those meetings, but still! Julie and Luke’s relationship, as well as Alex and Willie’s, was so delightfully simple. They communicated. They relied on each other. And they also actually interacted with each other in public.

If only…

“Reg, come on!” he suddenly heard Luke shout. 

“What?” he asked, shoving his phone back into his pocket, determined to put Carrie out of his mind.

“We’re figuring out the setlist for tonight! Our classics, obviously, then that new number Julie and I wrote, and then we’re each picking a cover. Come on and pick from the list.”

Reggie sighed and walked over to the table, ignoring the looks his bandmates were giving him. He stared down at the covers list, noting the checkmarks. Alex had gone with Stressed Out (ironic), Luke had picked Cinema Love (adorable), and Julie decided on Morning in America (iconic). A pretty solid lineup.

Then, another song on the list caught his eye. Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High by the Arctic Monkeys. It was a fun song to perform, and somehow perfectly captured his mood for the night. He grabbed a pencil and quickly checked the song off the list. Then, he looked up at his friends.

“Let’s get rehearsing!”

* * *

The show tonight had been solid. The crowd was loving their stuff, and everyone was excited about Julie and Luke’s new song “Open, Read, Seen”. The covers had also gone super well, with everyone jamming out. It was also during the covers when Reggie noticed that Carrie had shown up. She had just...appeared during Cinema Love, and appeared to be enjoying herself. Which distracted Reggie so much that he almost walked into Luke and Julie’s intimate duet moment.

The others had apparently noticed Carrie’s appearance as well but weren’t as distracted, or excited as Reggie.

“Why does she keep coming to our stuff?” Julie asked, gulping water during their break before their closing number. “It’s not like she particularly likes any of us.”

“Speak for yourself,” Alex interjected. “She asked me to help with Dirty Candy’s choreo for the next pep rally.”

Everyone looked at Alex in bemusement. He just shrugged. Reggie felt like a bundle of nerves. He was about to sing a callout song to Carrie. And no one else even knew it was a callout song! This was crazy. HE was crazy.

“Julie and The Phantoms, time for your closer!” a techie called. Reggie wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and looked around at his bandmates. They were all so chill, it made him feel even more nervous. 

“Let’s go out with a bang everyone!” Luke shouted. 

“Did you just quote AJR?” Julie held her hand to her heart in mock affection. “I’ve never loved you more.” Luke gave her a side hug and a small kiss on her temple, both of them grinning. And with that, they walked onstage.

It was standard for the person who had chosen the cover to lead it, so they’d practiced with Reggie doing the solo parts. He stood on the stage and looked at Carrie. She had a small smile on, one that she only gave him in private. Or when it was certain no one would see. This somehow strengthened his resolve, and with Alex counting them in, he started to play.

_ The mirror's image, it tells me it's home time _

_ But I'm not finished, 'cause you're not by my side _

_ And as I arrived I thought I saw you leavin', carryin' your shoes _

_ Decided that once again I was just dreamin' of bumpin' into you _

These lyrics reminded Reggie so much of when Carrie used to only come to their performances to mock the band. She would stay long enough for a hair flip and a scoff, then exit without even seeing a full song. That had definitely changed though. Because of him?

As he and the band kept singing, he paid close attention to Carrie’s face. Her expression had shifted from that smile to some nervous contemplation. She knew how they chose their covers, and that he was looking directly at her for a reason. Then, he saw a flicker of sadness cross her face, and she set down the solo cup she was holding. Was this a gesture? Reggie might’ve thought more about it if they weren’t leading into the bridge.

_ And I can't see you here, wonderin' where am I _

_ It sort of feels like I'm runnin' out of time _

_ I haven't found all I was hopin' to find _

_ You said you gotta be up in the mornin' _

_ Gonna have an early night _

_ And you're startin' to bore me, baby _

_ Why'd you only call me when you're high? _

He made sure to give a quick head shake at the “You’re starting to bore me”. Truth be told, Carrie could never be boring. She just didn’t have it in her.

As the song faded out, Reggie could hear the crowd’s cheers. “Thank you, we’re Julie and the Phantoms!” Julie called out. “Goodnight!”

And with that, the show was over. Time to face the music. Reggie walked offstage with his bandmates, gesturing slightly to Carrie to cover over there. But, he didn’t catch her reaction. He could only hope it was good.

“Nice song pick Reg!” Luke said with a smile, clapping him on the back. “The crowd loved it, it was a great closer.”

“Thanks, Luke!” Reggie replied with a smile. Then, the greenroom door opened, and there she was.

Carrie stood in the doorway, looking right at him. “Hey guys,” she said with a smile. “Hey Reggie.” with that, EVERYONE turned to look at Reggie. He swallowed.

“Hey, Carrie.” 

“Can we talk?” She gestured to the door leading to the alleyway.

“Yeah sure.” Reggie ignored the looks that he knew his friends were giving him and followed Carrie outside. The door shut behind them, and Carrie turned to look at him.

“Sorry if this sounds conceited...but that song was totally about us.”

Reggie didn’t even try to lie. “Yeah.” he shrugged. The silence was thicker than Luke’s head.

“I mean…” Reggie sighed. “What are we, Carrie? Just two people who hang out after concerts and ignore each other afterward? Because I don’t want to do that. I can’t be casual with you, it’s just not who I am.”

Carrie pursed her lips. “I get that. And… I’m sorry for acting shitty and ignoring you. It’s just…” she sighed. “Everyone expects me to be perfect, albeit bitchy, Carrie. And liking you doesn’t exactly fit in with that persona. I guess I just thought that keeping who I am with you separate from who I am to everyone else would be easier.”

Reggie drew closer to her. “But why do you have to be two different people? The Carrie I know is sweet and funny and actually nice sometimes.” Carrie snorted, and Reggie took that as a good sign. “Who you are with me is a girl I really, really like. And I want to be with her all the time.” Carrie drew closer to him, and now they were just a few inches apart. 

“I want to be with you all the time too,” she whispered. Reggie grabbed her face and kissed her, drawing her even closer. She put her arms around his neck and kissed back just as passionately. Reggie could almost stay there forever, if not for the fact that he had a lot of explaining to do when he walked back into the green room and didn’t want to prolong the inevitable.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her, smiling. She smiled back at him, and it felt….real.

He gestured to the door, and Carrie rolled her eyes. He put his hand on the handle, but Carrie stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Wait one second.” Then, she grabbed the flannel from around his waist and shrugged it on. Reggie looked at her in amazement. “What? I’m cold.” He just laughed, and opened the door, ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High by Arctic Monkeys  
> Stressed Out by Twenty One Piolets  
> Cinema Love by Patrick Martin  
> Morning in America by Jon Bellion  
> Open, Read, Seen by me (yes this is an original song I wrote)
> 
> hope you guys liked this oneshot! I'm trying to make these a daily thing, but I will be combining some songs and also not using some for ~reasons~ so there won't be a perfect schedule. I'd suggest just subscribing :)
> 
> Twitter: generalwierdo_


End file.
